


Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently been hurt by someone, but I can't hurt them by being upset at them, so I'm writing a poem about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I just... I really fell for this person. Then it turns out... They have a significant other.

Tears fall,  
My heart breaks.  
The words keep playing in my mind,  
Their hug is where my heart remains,  
Crushed and in pain,  
But waiting in their arms.  
Waiting for them to take me,  
Waiting for them to see,  
I love them more than I've ever loved anyone,  
They are my heart's deepest desire.  
The words "Let's talk" keep replaying,  
The words "I'm already in a relationship",  
The look in their eyes of regret,  
As though they would gladly have said yes,  
If only they didn't have anyone.  
Those things keep replaying,  
Haunting my waking moments.

I want to kiss them,  
I keep seeing their face in my mind,  
I ache to taste their kiss,  
I need to hear them say "I love you".


End file.
